


ginyeom-il chugha haeyo

by staycoolstaykind



Series: Every Day Magic [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Spanking, Fluff and Smut, God this is probably the most ridiculously sweet thing I've ever written, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Witch!Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: Ten years is a long time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Every Day Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407463
Comments: 34
Kudos: 339





	ginyeom-il chugha haeyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/gifts).

It starts off as one of those days that just feels _right_. The air that drifts in through the open window is crisp and clear, making the bedroom the perfect temperature for Jaehyun to snuggle under two blankets, warm and cozy as he slowly joins the land of the living. The sun is bright but not too bright, not so bright that he needs to shield his eyes from the onslaught. The only thing that would make this scenario more perfect would be Johnny beside him, warm body cuddled close. 

But Johnny has already started his day, and Jaehyun needs to do the same. He drags himself from bed and into the bathroom, going through the routine of making himself presentable for the world. He can’t help but take a little extra time for himself in the shower; his body feels so pliable, so satisfied, it would be a disservice not to lazily fuck himself on two fingers until he comes, gasping softly under the too-hot stream of water. 

After that it’s all business as usual. Jaehyun feeds the chickens, tends to his plants in the greenhouse, works on orders that Jaemin will deliver for him throughout the week. At that moment he’s working on a particularly tricky ointment for one of the men he always sees at the farmer’s market; the man’s daughter has pain issues and Jaehyun is convinced he can come up with a balm that will help her juvenile arthritis.

After a few hours he’s got something that feels...right. He holds it in his hands, knowing that it’s got the right mixture of ingredients and intention to help the little girl cope. It feels good. Successful.

He’s starting to pack it up in a nice little package when the phone rings.

“Jaehyun? It’s Wendy,” the light voice says through the line, and despite the softness with which his neighbour speaks he can hear panic in her voice. “Are you home right now?”

“I am,” he frowns, setting the little tin aside. “Are you okay?”

There’s a pause and then the sound of something crashing in the background. “I’m um...hanging in there,” Wendy whimpers. “Remember last week, how I mentioned that our house might be haunted?” Another crash. “Well. As a joke Joy brought home a Oujia board…”

Jaehyun groans. “Oh god. Tell me you didn’t.”

“We might have,” Wendy squeaks. “And now Joy is at work and there’s something throwing stuff around my house and it’s already broken three of my antique salt and pepper shaker sets and I just don’t know what to do. You said...you said you have some experience with stuff like that?”

Already walking to the door, Jaehyung grabs his keys and steps into his shoes. “I do. Just...hang out in your car until I get there, okay? Don’t go into the house and don’t talk to it. At all. Do you understand?”

“I do. Thank you _so_ much Jaehyun, I really appreciate this.”

“I’m just glad I’m free today,” he sighs. “I’ll see you soon.”

On his way to the car Jaehyun stops in the greenhouse, grabbing a handful of sage and angelica. He dashes to his car and takes off down the road, forgetting to turn off the kitchen lights on his way out.

-

Even the presence of an asshole ghost isn’t enough to ruin Jaehyun’s day. It’s banished easily enough, increasing the warm sense of accomplishment that’s been settling in Jaehyun’s chest since he woke up that morning. By the time he returns home late that night he’s bone-weary but satisfied, parking next to Johnny’s truck and sliding out of his car. 

He takes a moment to admire the shiny new Dodge Ram sitting in their front drive. It was hard for Johnny to give up the old red Ranger that he’d been driving since before they met, but it was finally time. And Johnny deserves this. He deserves to make enough money to have nice things. He deserves the recognition his hard work has earned him. He deserves the Robert F. Kennedy Journalism Award that Johnny and Jaemin dress up depending on the holiday. He deserves every good thing that’s ever come his way and more.

Jaehyun is filled with an intense wave of affection. And then, like someone’s thrown ice water over his head, a sudden surge of dread. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, covering his mouth with his hands. “It’s our anniversary.”

For a moment all he can do is stand on their front porch, staring at the front door in horror. He knows what he’s about to walk in to. This is _ten years_, he knows Johnny well enough to know that he hates depersonalizing the day with quick texts or phone calls. He waits until he’s home, until they’re together, to go all out. 

And then, with Jaehyun’s phone dying while he was at the Wendy’s, with him being unable to check in or say he’d be late... 

Well. Stand up straight, Jung Jaehyun. Take your medicine.

He slowly opens the door and is immediately hit with just what he’d expected. The house looks beautiful. Candles are placed everywhere, most burned down quite low, filling the rooms with a warm glow and casting everything in a golden light. Something delicious must have been made recently, the scent of garlic and rosemary filling the air, cut through by a soft sweetness that he’d guess is baked apples. His favourite.

Guilt twinges low in Jaehyun’s gut as he takes off his shoes and ventures into the living room. There, stretched out on the couch, is Johnny. His Johnny. His partner of ten years, who’s currently out cold in a pair of nice back slacks and a white button up.

Jaehyun is such an asshole.

With a sigh he kneels down next to Johnny with his knees on the hardwood. The floorboards don’t creak like they used to, back when everything was fresh and new. When it was just the two of them and Jaemin trying to put together a life in a dusty old house with bad plumbing and a haunted attic. From day one Johnny rolled his sleeves up and got to work, dedicated his life to making this a home for them.

Jaehyun loves him so much he could cry. Instead he reaches out with a gentle hand, stroking Johnny’s hair back from his handsome face. “Wake up baby, I’m home,” he murmurs, swallowing hard.

It takes a moment but Johnny finally responds, startling slightly as he blinks awake. He hums, drawing a hand across the back of his mouth to catch the bit of drool that may or may not have escaped while he was sleeping. “Mm. Hey. Your phone die?”

“Yeah, I think I need to replace my battery,” Jaehyun says, voice hushed and reverent as he continues to stroke Johnny’s hair. Even knowing he needs to do some grovelling he’s so full of love, so full of wonder that this man is his. Johnny Suh chose him ten years ago by breaking his nose in an attempt to impress Jaehyun at the library and they haven’t looked back since. “Johnny Boy I’m so so sorry…”

Johnny sits up, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the low light of the room. “When did you realize?” he asks, gently wrapping his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrist and turning in to kiss his palm. 

“Literally two seconds ago,” Jaehyun said mournfully. “And I don’t even have a good reason, it was a completely normal, productive day. I just...I don’t know. I let it slip my mind.”

There’s some shuffling around as Johnny pulls him closer and then closer still, tugging until Jaehyun is sitting in his lap. He hums, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek and circling long arms around his waist. “I was hurt in the beginning,” he admits, and the truth of it stings. Jaehyun swallows hard and nods, forcing himself to stay quiet. “But honestly? You haven’t forgotten a thing in ten years, so it’s not like this is the norm. No use getting all bent out of shape over an accident.”

Jaehyun gasps, kissing all over Johnny’s face. “No, I don’t deserve to get off that easily,” he insists. “Yell at me. Tell me how disappointed you are. Make me sleep on the couch.”

“Oh yeah, I’m that guy,” Johnny snorts, laughing. “Listen I can’t help that I’m such a nice, forgiving person. Deal with it.”

Jaehyun laughs softly, tilting his head until their foreheads are pressed together. He meets Johnny’s eyes, hoping his partner, his lover, his best fucking friend in the entire world can see in his own just what he feels for him. Words aren’t enough. Words will never be enough. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, resting his palms on Johnny’s chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, peaches,” Johnny says, looking a little bit blissed out as they meet in the middle for a languid kiss. It’s soft, completely unhurried, just the gentle press and pull of their mouths moving together. Johnny’s hands slide to grip Jaehyun’s hips, giving a gentle squeeze. As he does a thought pops into Jaehyun’s mind, a perfect way to make up for his forgetfulness. A way to make amends.

Johnny pulls away, humming softly. “I wrapped up our dinners, you hungry?”

“In a bit,” Jaehyun says, smiling softly. “I have a present for you first. Is Jaemin out?”

Johnny looks confused, thumbs sneaking under Jeahyun’s shirt to rub gently at his silk-smooth skin. “Yeah, I gave him cash to take Jeno and fuck off for the night. I thought you forgot?”

Jaehyun leans forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of Johnny’s nose. “I did,” he admits. “But I’ve got an idea. Wait here for a minute?”

Johnny still looks confused, but he nods anyway and sits back against the couch. Jaehyun grins as he pulls away, scampering up the stairs.

Opening the door, Jaehyun can tell that the bedroom has been carefully cleaned and set up with the intention of sex. The bed is perfectly made and there’s a fresh bottle of that peach flavoured lube Johnny is so obsessed with sitting on the bedside table. He can’t help but chuckle fondly, making a mental note to grab the bottle before he heads back downstairs.

What he’s looking for is shoved in the back of a dresser drawer, folded neatly and forgotten ages ago. It’s probably been three years now since he’s even thought about it. Luckily he’s type A when it comes to putting things in their proper place, so it’s easy enough to locate and pull out. The teddie is soft and silky as it unravels in his fingers, blessedly free of wrinkles as he shakes it out. 

He sort of wishes he had time to shower and shave, but beggars can’t be choosers. Right now he just wants to make up for the terrible sin of forgetting their _ten year anniversary_. So he slips out of his clothes, slips into the babydoll, runs his fingers through his chocolate brown hair to calm it down, and grabs the lube before heading back to the living room.

The moment Johnny sees Jaehyun he whistles, eyebrows raised. “Oh, that kind of present.”

“This kind of present,” Jaehyun says coyly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, playing shy. “Is this okay?”

Johnny's teeth scrape lightly over his bottom lip, eyes raking in the view of Jaehyun's skin wrapped up in light pink lace and chiffon. The top of the nightie is cut in a way that hugs the planes of his chest, a deep V that leads the eye down along his pecs and to the beginning of his abs. There's a pink ribbon that separates the skirt from the bodice that cinches his waist so prettily just before the skirt flares out to accentuate his hips. When he spins to show himself off Johnny can just make out the curve of his ass peeking from under the delicate fabric.

"Jesus, Jaehyunnie," Johnny breathes, licking his lips. "You don't fuck around with your apologies."

Jaehyun flutters his eyelashes, taking a few careful steps over. "I was thinking," he coos, kneeling between Johnny's legs and sliding his palms along thick thighs. "I was thinking that maybe you need to teach me a lesson. That maybe I need to be spanked."

The words, said so innocently, bring a hot red flush to Johnny's cheeks. He watches as Jaehyun's hands travel up, one finger delicately dragging along the cold metal teeth of his zipper. "Yeah? You think that will help you remember next time?"

"I want your hands on me, Johnny," Jaehyun moans softly, resting his cheek against Johnny's knee and looking up at him with wide eyes. "I want you to spank my ass red, and then fuck me until I'm begging you to come. Will you, baby? Will you use me?"

Johnny looks a bit overwhelmed. He closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before forcing his gaze on Jaehyun once more and giving a small nod. "Yeah, fuck yeah I will. Get up here peaches, lay across my lap." He adjusts slightly, grabbing a throw pillow and chucking it to the floor to get it out of the way. "You remember your safe word?"

Jaehyun has to think for a moment. It's so rare that they do anything that requires safe words and check-ins, and he highly doubts Johnny will even hit him hard enough to really make it hurt. Still, safety first. "What was it?" he asks, clucking his tongue. "Fuck, I can't remember."

"Wasn't it 'coriander’ or something?" Johnny offers, guiding Jaehyun carefully over his lap.

Jaehyun shakes his head. "No, it was like...oh North Dakota! North Dakota.”

"Oh right," Johnny laughs, hand sliding gently over the creamy skin of Jaehyun's thighs. He hums as he glides his fingertips over pale flesh, eyes glued to the way Jaehyun shivers under his touch. "Honestly just tell me if it's too much and I'll lighten up."

Jaehyun sighs, that beautiful spark of fondness glowing warm inside of his chest. "You're never too much. Now stop being nice and start being sexy."

There's a brief pause as Johnny laughs at that, lightly squeezing Jaehyun's thigh. When he finally manages to get himself together he slides his hand up under the skirt, grabbing a firm handful of Jaehyun's ass.

"Look how pretty you are,” he sighs, squeezing and kneading at the supple flesh. "You want this so bad, don't you? This has nothing to do with you being punished and everything to do with you being a little slut for getting my hands on you." He grabs the edge of the skirt, flipping it up to pool at Jaehyun's lower back. "You're not even wearing panties. Naughty."

"They'd just get in the way," Jaehyun sighs, wiggling his ass. "Besides, I think you tore the only ones I had last time I wore this thing."

Johnny pauses, thinking. "Huh. You're right." With no further preamble he raises his hand, bringing his palm down firmly against the underside of Jaehyun's left cheek. Jaehyun immediately whines, arching his back into the sting. It's not pain, not really. Just as anticipated Johnny has no desire to hit him very hard. The sound is hot though, the fleshy slap ringing through their quiet living room as Johnny hits him.

"God I love the way your ass bounces," Johnny groans, and Jaehyun can feel the way his dick is getting hard in the tight confines of his pants. "It just like...jiggles."

Jaehyun wiggles again, showing off his assets. "Is this why you like me on top?"

"Yes," Johnny says without pause, landing another sharp slap against his ass. "Yes that is absolutely why I like to see you bouncing on my dick."

He rains more carefully aimed blows down against Jaehyun's skin, each perfectly aimed at the underside of his ass or the tops of his thighs. Heat is blossoming over his skin, not too intense, just warm and present and delicious as he starts to squirm in Johnny's lap.

"Your hands are so big," he sighs, arching his back to press his ass up, encouraging the next slap. "Johnny, fuck, you're so hot..." His own cock is starting to ache, brushing against Johnny's thigh. The fabric of Johnny's pants rubbing against him is maddening, just shy of too much.

Another strike. Two. Three. Jaehyun bites down on his lip, resting his forehead on his folded arms.

"Your ass is so red," Johnny breathes, awestruck. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

"No, it feels so nice," Jaehyun whimpers, shaking his ass again. "It's...it stings. Sort of like a sunburn, but it goes away fast. Don't stop?"

"Never, baby," Johnny swears. He grabs the inside of Jaehyun's thigh, spreading his legs as far as they can go without falling off of the couch. The next time his hand comes down it's to the tender flesh on the inside of Jaehyun's leg, just below where his balls hang heavy.

Jaehyun yelps, trying to pull away. "Careful!"

Johnny slaps him again, this time on the other leg. "You're fine," he soothes, stroking a soothing hand along his skin. "I'm not going to hit anything important." He gently cups Jaehyun's balls in his hand, rolling them gently in his palm. "I need you in working order."

It feels incredible, the gentle pain warming his skin in comparison to the tender way Johnny is fondling him. "Baby, want to be fucked," he sighs, trying to spread his legs even wider. This time one knee does fall off of the couch cushion, crashing to the floor below. He can't be bothered to care. Instead he rubs down against Johnny's lap, sighing softly. "Please?"

Johnny's hand disappears, but before Jaehyun can complain he hears the "snap" of the lube bottle being clicked open. A moment later he can feel the slick liquid being poured sloppily over his ass as the cloying smell of artificial peach fills the air. "Did you even get any where you need it?" he snorts, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Eh. I got it where I wanted it,” Johnny hums. He rubs his palms all over Jaehyun’s ass and down the backs of his thighs, hands sliding easily over his skin. Occasionally he’ll dig his fingertips into the supple flesh, watching the way it slides under his fingertips. “Jesus peaches, your ass is something else,” he murmurs, dipping his fingers down to slide lightly over his hole.

Jaehyun sighs softly, arching his back. Johnny’s still dressed under him, the fabric of his slacks sliding along his hips and stomach, the outline of his cock thick where it’s trapped against his thigh. “Start with two?” he asks, sliding his finger around the tight ring of muscle, watching as Jaehyun’s body relaxes bit by bit. His ass is still red, and beyond that it glows in the dim candle light of the room thanks to the mixture of sweat and lube coating his skin. When Jaehyun nods Johnny starts rubbing with his middle finger as well, waiting until Jaehyun is panting softly before pressing in.

“Just like that baby,” Jaehyun moans quietly, burying his face in his folded arms. Johnny’s fingers slide in and out so easily, after ten years Jaehyun’s body knows this, easily welcomes the intrusion and the pleasure that comes with it. He keens as Johnny’s fingers make easy work of finding his sweet spot, stroking and rubbing until Jaehyun is rutting down against the couch. 

“Do you want to come like this? One on my fingers and one on my dick?” Johnny asks, voice low and hungry. He’s torn between watching the pleasure on Jaehyun’s face and watching where his fingers disappear into his slick heat, a filthy, wet sound filling the air as he fingers him open.

Jaehyun nods, breath ragged from between parted lips. “U-uh huh,” he whines, a pink flush spreading along his cheeks and the tops of his ears. He works his hips in little circles, encouraging Johnny’s thrusts against his prostate. “Nngh, baby…”

“I know sweetheart, it feels good doesn’t it?” Johnny purrs. “Ten years. Ten fucking years of having this pretty ass all to myself.”

“Forever, I’m yours forever,” Jaehyun promises, rubbing his length hard against Johnny’s leg. The pressure almost verges on painful, but so, so good. 

Johnny continues to finger him with sure movements that come from years of practice, from knowing Jaehyun inside out. The closer Jaehyun gets the harder he thrusts, until he’s pumping three fingers in viciously as Jaehyun whines and sobs into the cushions of the couch. “Come on,” he growls, free hand between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades, holding him down. “Come on peaches, come for me.”

Pleasure courses up and down Jaehyun’s spine, his heart racing in his chest. All he can do it obey, spilling into Johnny’s lap as he helplessly moans his name. 

He feels a bit dazed as he comes down, shivering right to the tips of his fingers. Johnny’s palm his sliding over his ass again, palming him gently, occasionally pulling his cheeks apart so Johnny can get a look at his pretty pink hole. 

“Good?” Johnny coos, voice rough and low. 

Jaehyun can only laugh, still panting in an attempt to regain his breath. “So good. Can I ride you?”

“Like you even have to ask,” Johnny snorts. He helps a boneless Jaehyun sit up, two sets of eager hands racing to unzip his slacks and push them down his hips. His cock immediately stands at attention, flushed and wet. 

“God I love your cock,” Jaehyun sighs, moving to straddle his lap. He takes Johnny’s hard length in hand, giving a few languid strokes. “You’re so fucking big…”

Instead of responding Johnny leans in to attach his lips to Jaehyun’s neck. He sucks a few soft pink marks along his throat, big hands pawing at Jaehyun’s hips, reaching around to grope his ass. “You ready?” When Jaehyun nods he uses his grip to guide him into his waiting length, the slide easy. It’s always so easy with Jaehyun. 

“Sweetheart,” he sighs, blinking sluggishly as Jaehyun pushes his hair out of his eyes. “You feel fucking incredible.”

Jaehyun laughs softly, leaning in for a kiss. He feels a bit oversensitive, but he can’t resist rocking down on Johnny’s rigid length. “Not bored with me after ten years?” 

Johnny scoffs, head falling back as he lets Jaehyun set the pace. “You’re the least boring person I’ve ever met, Jung Jaehyun. You’re fucking wild.”

Their rhythm is slow, lazy, no real urgency as they spend their time sharing lazy touches and indulgent kisses. Jaehyun rocks his hips back and forth, cheeks pink as he sets the pace. “That good?”

“That’s so good,” Johnny moans. “You’re so incredible Jaehyunnie, you’re so fucking pretty, a-ah, oh fuck…”

Jaehyun leans in, nuzzling soft kisses against Johnny’s temple and the pretty flush risen high on his cheeks. He loves seeing Johnny like this. Not quite desperate, not quite mindless, just...indulged. Drunk on the curves of Jaehyun’s body and the pleasure it can bring, the way they fit together. He reaches up, slipping the straps of the teddy off his shoulders and letting them fall, exposing his chest and the tightness of his nipples. He wants to give Johnny more. He wants to give them everything. 

Johnny immediately lunges forward, licking over the tender flesh with flat swipes of his tongue. When Jaehyun gasps he closes his lips around the bud, sucking firmly. “Jaehyun,” he sighs, lips slick with spit as they glide over Jaehyun’s skin. “Baby, I love you.”

The slick sounds of their bodies moving together fill the room, somehow soft yet thunderously loud all at once. Jaehyun arches his back, fingers trembling as they card through Johnny’s hair, tangling in the soft black strands. “I love you too, oh my god you’re so deep, baby, fuck!”

Johnny plants his feet flat on the ground, giving a sharp thrust up. “Right there? Like that?”

Jaehyun all but yelps. It’s not the cutest sound in the world but as sparks of pleasure fizz and pop along his synapses he can’t be bothered to care. He grips the back of the couch on either side of Johnny, head falling back as he starts riding him in earnest. 

Time doesn’t exist as he succumbs to the swirling delight that clouds his mind. He doesn’t care about anything, just this beautiful boy underneath him, his entire world. 

But that beautiful boy seems to want to coax him back to reality. His hands, rough from years of turning a broken down pile of bricks and wood into their home, are careful as he cups Jaehyun’s face between them. “Hey. Hey come back to me baby. You there?”

Jaehyun blinks, eyes liquid bright and black as he forces himself to focus on Johnny. He tries to lunge forward for a kiss but Johnny holds him firmly in place. “Mm?”

“Hey, do you…” Johnny has that wounded look he always gets during sex, like he can’t comprehend how good he feels. His brows are knit together, lips parted, eyes wide and vulnerable. Jaehyun wants to kiss him until they somehow become one, just an endless loop of love and lust and devotion all wound together forever. 

He hums, licking his lips, going back to slow circles with his hips. “What is it baby?”

Johnny swallows hard. “Do you want to get married?”

Jaehyun stops. He blinks. He blinks again. He swallows, raising his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, what?”

Head falling back, Johnny groans. “Jesus I wasn’t going to—I had a whole thing planned and I—“ As he pauses to catch his breath he shoves his hands behind the couch cushion, digging around for a moment before producing a small black box. He opens it to reveal a gold ring sitting on a small satin pillow, a shiny diamond sparkling on top. 

“I looked at a thousand different rings,” Johnny stammers, cheeks pink. “I went to a bunch of antique shops before realizing I’d probably end up with something haunted. So I decided to get something classic. Like you.”

Jaehyun is still stunned, hand covering his mouth as he stares down at the ring. “Baby…”

“I know ten years is a long time to wait I just... honestly forgot sometimes that we weren’t already married?” Johnny continues. “Which sounds so stupid when I say it out loud but I guess—“

It takes a firm kiss to put Johnny out of his misery. Jaehyun pulls back, pressing their foreheads together as he grins from ear to ear. “Oh course I’ll marry you, you absolute menace,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. “Now put that ring on me and fuck me like you mean it.”

“I’d love to,” Johnny laughs, kissing him again. His hands shake as he slips the ring on Jaehyun’s finger, but he’s as steady as he ever is when he grabs Jaehyun by the hips, flipping him easily onto his back. 

“I can’t believe you proposed while you were balls deep,” Jaehyun says, somehow laughing and moaning at the same time. It’s such a perfect snapshot of who they are as people, who they are together. When is Johnny not making him laugh? When is Jaehyun not absolutely lost in his much he wants him, craves his touch?

Johnny wastes no time in finding the same perfect pace from before, one foot braced on the floor next to the couch as he thrusts in. “Honest to god it just, ah, happened,” he pants, punctuating every few words with a kiss. He can’t stay away, lips never far from Jaehyun’s. “Just. It felt like a good moment?”

“You’re a disaster,” Jaehyun says lovingly. “My disaster.”

As hard as he tries Johnny can’t hide his grin. Jaehyun can feel it as he presses his lips to Jaehyun’s shoulder, rutting in with short, hard thrusts. Jaehyun shivers and sobs as he drags his nails down Johnny’s back, admiring the way the ring on his finger catches the light. 

“‘m close, touch me,” he begs, voice trembling as his orgasm starts to build low in his stomach. Johnny immediately complies, running his hand through the slick mess of precome that’s pooled on Jaehyun’s skin before taking his length in hand and stroking firmly. Every ridge of his palm feels intense as they glide alone Jaehyun’s skin, teasing him closer and closer, pushing him farther and farther.

Johnny sits back, thrusts in harder, eyes dark and wide. “Look at how beautiful you are,” Johnny breathes, licking his lips. Jaehyun can’t imagine what he must look like in the rumpled teddy, skin flushed pink and dick hard in Johnny’s fist. “My Jaehyunnie. My pretty baby. You gonna come for me?”

The way he flicks his wrist and drags his thumb along Jaehyun’s slit leaves little choice. With a sharp cry Jaehyun comes, back arching and eyes fluttering shut as he spills into Johnny’s hand and across his chest and stomach. He feels the magic inside of him responding to the pleasure, the connection. He can feel the way it twists and curls, reaching out for Johnny, strengthening their bond every single time they do this. Tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed.

“Come in me,” he begs, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist and encouraging him deeper. “Please, come on baby, fill me up…”

Johnny removes his hand from Jaehyun’s cock, moving both to grab him roughly by the waist. He sets a brutal pace as he chases his own orgasm, dragging his lips along the straps of Jaehyun’s lingerie, obsessed with the way the soft fabric feels next to Jaehyun’s creamy skin. “Baby,” he groans, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, m’gonna wife you uo s-so good Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun laughs breathlessly, wrapping his fingers around Johnny’s neck and pulling him down for a lush kiss. “Mm, come on Johnny boy, want to feel you dripping out of me…”

Johnny makes a strangled noise, giving two hard thrusts in before pressing tight to Jaehyun’s ass as he spills inside of him. His moans are almost pained, and Jaehyun strokes his back gently and softly whispers in his ear to coax him through it.

It takes a few minutes for Johnny to find the strength to pull out. “We’re gonna get cum on the couch,” he slurs, flopping on top of Jaehyun.

“If you think I, of all people, can’t get a stain out of a couch,” Jaehyun snorts. “Feel good?”

“Feel so good,” Johnny agrees. He takes Jaehyun’s hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing just by the ring. “I’m excited.”

Jaehyun smiles, so overcome by how much he loves this man that he can’t respond right away. Instead he continues to pet Johnny’s warm skin, dwelling on the fact that this beautiful man is his and has been for the past ten years.

He wonders, content, what the next ten years will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA!!!!! 
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful wife for proof reading and for being the inspiration for every happy, domestic feeling I've ever had. Love you <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alleywhomst)


End file.
